polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Torontoball
English |type = Cityball |affiliation = Ontarioball, Canadaball |religion = Methodist |friends = Ontarioball Hamiltonball |enemies = Montrealball Calgaryball Clevelandball Ottawaball Bostonball Oaklandball |likes = Hockey, multiculturalism, raccoons, peameal bacon, craft beer, being a hipster, being the most livable city in the world, Fordmania, being mistaken as the capital of Canada, CN Tower, Subways, SmartTrack, Drake, The Weeknd, Rush, Sebastian Giovinco, Jozy Altidore, Kawhi Leonard, Streetcars |hates = Getting into fights, losing hockey games, crappy transit, the 905 suburbs, floods, getting run over by complete lunatics, guns, Doug Ford, those damn Bruins! |food = Peameal bacon, Jamaican patties |status = JUNE 13, 2019... BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! TORONTO RAPTORS, NBA CHAMPIONS!!! #WeTheNorth However, goodbye Kawhi Leonard. I hope you do well with the Clippers! |reality = City of Toronto }} is the most populated cityball of Canadaball and the provincial capital of Ontarioball. He was born as Yorkball in 1793. His name means "where there are trees in water" in the language of the 3balls. Also, Torontoball is Drake's hometown. is sometimes used by USAball to film movies that doubles as NYCball and Chicagoball (he even doubled as Baltimoreball in 2007 to film Hairspray). He was also the location for Raccoon City in Resident Evil: Apocalypse, but USAball and Germanyball (the producer) forgot his features, and he was nuked to oblivion. Tried to bid for the Olympics in 1996 and 2008, but lost to Atlantaball and Beijingball. Fortunately, he got to host the Pan Am Games in 2015. He was apparently the most hated city in Canada. Aside from all that, he has several major pro sports teams: * The Maple Leafs of the NHL * The Marlies of the AHL * The Argonauts of the CFL * The Raptors of the NBA * The Rock of the NLL * Toronto FC of MLS * The Blue Jays of MLB (the first (and only!) non-USAball team to win the World Series, won in 1992 and 1993) He also has a rugby team called the Wolfpack that plays against teams in Englandball. Relationships *Montrealball - Friendly rival, also you suck at hockey. *Vancouverball - Favourite destination to go to (clear your smog hippie!) *Ottawaball - You suck at hockey also gib capital, I have larger population *Calgaryball - You suck at hockey. And you had to read a poem by Mayor Tory for losing the Grey Cup! *Winnipegball - You suck at hockey. AUSTON MATTHEWS RULES! PATRICK LAINE IS SHIT! *Edmontonball - You suck at hockey. AUSTON MATTHEWS RULES! CONNOR MCDAVID's GIRLFRIEND SUCKS! * Bostonball - Ha ha, St. Louisball beat you in the Stanley Cup final! I have been avenged!!! * Raleighball - I feel bad you got sweeped by the Bruins * Oaklandball - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM THE 2019 NBA CHAMPION! LET'S GO RAPTORS!!! LET'S GO KAWHI LEONARD!!! *DOUG FORD: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE WELCOME PREMIER OF ONTARIO DOUG FORD (THUNDEROUS BOOS) Quotes *"We need moar subways!!!" *"The people of Toronto need more subways" *"Bike lanes are the best." *"SUBWAYS, SUBWAYS, SUBWAYS!" *"Screw subways! We need SmartTracks!" *"Stop the Shootings at home!" *"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME THE PRMIER OF ONTARIO DOUG FORD" (Greeted by Thunderous Boos) *"WHEREARE MY NEW STREETCARS?!" *"WE THE NORTH " Links *Facebook page Category:Cityballs Category:Canadaball Category:North America Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:Cityballs of Canadaball Category:Ontarioball Category:Christian Category:Red Blue White